Sins of the Father
by Skyler McAndrews
Summary: Sandeman knew that he had made poor choices, but this was finally his chance to set things right. Would the children he created be willing to help the children he had left behind?
1. In the beginning, it was dark

AN- I know this is vague, everything gets explained as the story goes on. This story is based on an idea that I got while visiting a site called The Conclave. Somehow at the end of Freak Nation Logan has translated the runes, how did he do it? What if Sandeman had been helping?

The man studied the carefully worded request on the desk in front of him. It was polite, but vague. This man was looking for more information about the Minoan written language, Linear A, a language that scientists had never been able to crack, a language that hid the secrets of his people.

"It could be a trap, Professor." The woman seated across from him said.

"Yes, it very well could be."

"Ames White is in Seattle," she pointed out.

He sighed,

"I know that, Liberty."

She sighed,

"You are going to help this man, _again_, aren't you?"

"He is asking more questions about translating the runes. He could know… he could know _her_."

The woman stood up and walked to the window, anxiety and worry evident in her movements,

"Maybe, maybe not, all we know is that someone is asking dangerous questions."

"Important questions! If this man knows her, I have a responsibility to help him."

"Why? We already know that a group of transgenics went through a unit of the Phalanx in a matter of minutes. Obviously your army doesn't need your help."

He looked away,

"She needs answers, you know that. The same way that you did, and still do."

Liberty sighed,

"I understand why you want to help this man, but we can't lose you. White wants nothing more than to see you dead, if for no other reason than because you left him in the Conclave's hands- and we all know what the Conclave does to those who show signs of 'genetic defects'. Besides, even if White has gotten over you leaving him, which I highly doubt, he'd turn you over to the Conclave in a heartbeat. White is a company man." she finished ironically.

The professor sighed and looked at the pictures on his desk. There was a picture of four children smiling brightly at him, two boys and a girl. They were beautiful, his children, all of them lost to him now. He looked at Liberty,

"I made this mess, and I need to take care of things."

Liberty glanced briefly at the picture,

"You can't bring her back. No matter what you teach this girl, she is never going to be Katie. CJ is locked away in a mental hospital, and Ames is never going to be the son that he once was."

The Professor closed his eyes,

"Why do I do these things if not for them?"

Liberty shook her head and started toward the door. His voice stopped her,

"I will need your help in this."

Liberty closed her eyes remembering a different time, and other children,

"You have only to ask."

Liberty didn't wait for him to respond, she simply left the office. She walked down the hall toward the stairs that led to her rooms. As she passed the windows she smiled morbidly,

"Damned if it isn't raining."


	2. It always rains

AN- I am trying very hard to keep this from being rushed. Thanks for your feedback, and patience. Keep it coming, I appreciate it.

Liberty looked at the sky in disgust. The gray clouds were oblivious to her disgust and kept releasing their sheets of rain. Liberty looked over at her partner Isaac,

"Does it ever _not_ rain in Seattle?"

The imposing man next to her glanced over and shook his head,

"You've been here how many times? You tell me Libby."

Liberty rolled her eyes and looked at her watch again,

"Don't call me that!" she snapped absentmindedly looking out the window agitatedly. Isaac looked over at her and crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the wall,

"What is your problem? You are jumpier than you were on your first stakeout."

Liberty looked over,

"Ames White is somewhere out there, and that makes me jumpy."

Isaac shook his head,

"I don't know what about him makes everyone so jumpy."

Liberty scanned the rooftops looking for snipers, spies, anything that didn't belong,

"He is a company man, Isaac. He'd kill his own son if the Conclave ordered it."

Isaac studied Liberty's tense back,

"Did you know him?"

Liberty rolled her shoulder unconsciously,

"A long time ago…"

Isaac thought that she was going to continue, but Liberty straightened up,

"He's here. Tell the professor that Eyes Only's person is here. I can't see any sign of anything out of place so I guess he is going in." Liberty turned and looked at Isaac, "I have something to do before we leave. You watch the professor and I'll be back before the helicopter leaves."

Isaac looked surprised,

"Does the professor know?"

Liberty glanced toward the door,

"No, he doesn't. I'd like it to stay that way."

Isaac looked serious,

"You want me to lie to the professor?" he asked incredulously.

Liberty shook her head,

"No, I want you to follow the 'Familiar' way, and just not mention it. I'll be back before you know it."

Isaac shook his head,

"I don't know, Liberty. The professor doesn't want you to be out here by yourself."

Liberty scoffed and waved it away,

"I can take care of myself. You just worry about the professor."

Isaac shook his head,

"I won't lie to him. If he asks…"

Liberty shrugged,

"Then you tell him the truth, and he can yell a me later."

Isaac looked out the window again,

"Well, I'm going to get the professor. Just see that you are back here before us, or else you've got a lot a 'splainin' to do, Libby!" He finished doing a poor imitation of an old TV character. Liberty rolled her eyes and pulled herself up onto the windowsill. She looked out at the rain,

"I hate rain," she muttered before climbing up toward the roof.

Isaac watched as she disappeared through the window and shook his head,

"Be careful," he whispered before going downstairs to tell the professor that his 'guest' had arrived.

Ames White looked disgustedly at the stacks of paperwork on his makeshift desk. Attempting to explain the fiasco at Jam Pony a few weeks ago had been a minor nightmare. However, calling in a few favors ensured that he was not blamed, and that he managed to keep his job for the time being. Ames allowed himself a moment to think about where Ray was, what he might be doing. The minute ended all too quickly as his phone rang. Ignoring what might have been a tension headache, if he could feel pain; he picked up the phone,

"White."

Ames barely listened to the imbecile giving him orders, while he quickly filled out paperwork. Ames responded as was expected, and quickly ended the phone conversation. He signed the last report and closed the folder on his desk. He picked up his jacket and crisply walked out his office. He ignored the men moving about the central hub of their current headquarters.

Ames glanced into the interrogation room and noticed the new freak in residence. He changed course and stopped next to Agent Otto Godley,

"What is _that_?"

Agent Godley tried not to show his surprise that his CO had surprised him,

"It appears to be some form of jungle soldier. It seems to change its appearance to match its surroundings."

Ames shook his head in disdain,

"Another freak to add to the list." Ames turned and continued on toward the door across the busy room.

"Are you leaving, sir?" Agent Godley asked. Ames paused and turned briefly to respond,

"Yes." With that, Ames was out of the door and moving toward his car. He barely glanced up into the steady rain. However, he looked up again when he caught sight of a familiar shadow. He looked up and studied the windows in the neighboring building; there was no one there. Ames paused on a second floor window, but he didn't see anything there. He continued on to his car and drove toward his house.

Liberty moved back toward the window and swore at herself. She glanced at her watch, and quickly headed toward the back door. She shook her head sadly, knowing that there was no reason for her to be here. She hurried through the streets back toward their safe house. She changed direction three times to make sure that she was not being tailed.

When she was sure that she as not being followed Liberty climbed up he side of a nearby building and started moving across the rooftops. She silently dropped through the window into the second story room in time to hear Isaac and the professor start up the stairs. She absentmindedly touched the worn picture in her back pocket before the professor opened up the door. Liberty studied his face as he pushed open the door,

"What happened?" she exclaimed moving forward.


	3. Talk her to Death

Liberty held her tongue until they were on the helicopter headed home,  
"Alright, Professor, spill it!"

Sandeman looked up with tears in his eyes,  
"C.J. is alive, he is still interned, but he is alive, and in reach. I can save one of my sons!"

Liberty sighed in relief,  
"Ok, that we can work with, good great! I will start to make the arrangements when we get back. Did you see the runes?"

Sandeman nodded and his eyes cleared, becoming dark with thought. Liberty could almost see the information being sorted and sifted through the incredible mind of the Professor. She sat back and waited, knowing that the Professor was going to say nothing until he was done following whatever thought had grabbed him.

"He has already started to translate the basics," the Professor said a few minutes later, "which is surprising." He added nodding to himself, "This Eyes Only is quite intelligent, and is following the right path, he just needs direction… If only I could see her again," he added to himself.

Liberty frowned,  
"Won't she come to you when she realizes that you have the answers?"

Sandeman shook his head,  
"Since when have any of my children taken the reasonable road when it comes to answering questions, Ames…" Sandeman's face fell and the spark left his eyes.

Liberty laid a hand on his arm,  
"Let's not revisit the past; there is nothing to be gained there."

Sandeman closed his eyes and leaned back into his seat,  
"I feel old, Liberty. I am too old to do this for much longer."

Liberty snorted in disagreement,  
"Please, you? Old? Not in this lifetime. You have plenty of time to finish what you started." She said sitting back. Liberty cocked her head to the side and listened to the voices arguing on her earpiece. She moved to the window and scanned the ground below.  
"Liberty?"

Liberty's eyes searched every window, and studied every shadow as the voices arguing in her ear continued.  
"Liberty." The Professor said insistently suddenly aware, "What is it?"

Liberty didn't look away from the ground below,  
"Isaac is arguing with the pilot."

The Professor sighed,  
"What has you worried?"

Liberty pointed to a faint flash below them,  
"That." She said grimly grabbing the Professor and pushing him to the opposite side of the helicopter. Just as the pilot's voice crackled into the seating area,

"We have been hailed by local law enforcement, and they are requiring that we land."

Isaac climbed into the back area,  
"Someone spotted you."

Liberty looked back at him,  
"The ground is crawling with Familiars."

Sandeman sighed and looked at Liberty and Isaac,  
"You may say 'I told you so' anytime now."

Isaac looked at Liberty, who shrugged, her eyes never leaving the ground below them as the helicopter descended,  
"There isn't any point; we both know that I was right."

Sandeman shook his head and smiled in spite of himself,  
"Yes, of course," he sobered as the helicopter dropped another few feet, "What is the plan?"

Isaac retrieved a black parachute from the back along with a harness. Liberty turned from her study of the ground below. She leaned forward and shouted orders to the pilot to hold at 656 feet for the next ten minutes. Liberty turned her attention to the Professor,  
"Isaac is going to strap you in, in four minutes there is going to be a distraction on the ground, you and he are going to jump from the other side of the helicopter. You will rendezvous with Lukas and Thomas just north of the Seattle. They will take you out of the country."

Isaac helped the Professor up and started to rig his harness appropriately. The Professor stopped Isaac's hands,  
"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing much, just cause enough of a distraction that you are out of the city. Now, let's go, we are going to be fired upon if you two don't hurry, and we are going to leave the jumping window."

The Professor grabbed Liberty's arm,  
"No, I am not leaving you."

Liberty stilled and looked him in the eye,  
"You don't have a choice. I am in charge now, and I am expendable, you are not." She paused and sighed, "Look Professor, I will be fine, chances are there aren't any Familiars down there high ranking enough to recognize me. I will let them bring me in, and break out again."

"What if you can't, Liberty? Things have changed." The Professor insisted, as Isaac began to finish attaching the harness to the chute.

Liberty shrugged,  
"If I escaped a Phalanx when I was 18, without any training, then I sure as hell can escape them now."

Liberty reached into the back of the helicopter and pulled out the fuse box. She studied the wires and quickly pulled one. The lights in the cab flickered and went out. She pulled a duffel bag out from under seat as Isaac opened the back sliding door of the helicopter. She selected several timed flash bangs, and a launcher. She loaded the launcher before turning to Isaac.

Isaac gave her the thumbs up and switched on his communications link,  
"Go on your mark."

Liberty responded with a quick thumbs up and a reassuring smile toward the Professor,  
"Ready…"

She slid open her door and sighted the ground surrounding the helipad below,  
"And mark…"

Isaac turned and stepped onto the support with the Professor in front of him,  
"Good luck." His voice rumbled in her ear as she fired the first two shots.

The first charge flashed and she waved her arm,  
"Go, go go!" she called into her link.

She caught a glimpse of their dark forms rushing to the ground below before she turned back to the task at hand. She turned to find the pilot behind her,  
"My turn?"

Liberty nodded,  
"The chutes are in the back cupboard." She shouted moving toward the cockpit, "You have two minutes before I crash this thing."

The pilot nodded and wordlessly prepared for his jump. Liberty climbed into the pilot seat. She turned, and waved a hand at the pilot who jumped out the back of the helicopter. She watched his silhouetted form falling through the thick air before turning back to the task at hand.

Liberty took a deep breath, and then jerked the control stick of the helicopter as if she was having trouble. She keyed the code into the system to set off the well-placed explosive near the middle of the helicopter. Flipping the headset communications channel on; she heard angry voices threatening dire consequences if the helicopter didn't immediately land. Masking her voice she babbled into the microphone about technical difficulties.

A cold calm voice came over the speakers, directing her progress. She bit her tongue before responding with a swearing comment that would give her away for sure. She made the effort to force the helicopter into apparent compliance with his directions. The charge went off behind her sending the helicopter into an instant tailspin. She almost smiled at the sounds of that cold voice swearing; that voice that represented years of concentrated hatred. She wobbled the control stick and aimed the helicopter, as best she could, toward a clearing about 200 yards from the helipad. Liberty watched the ground rush toward her before moving behind the pilot's chair. She muttered a quick prayer to any deity that might take pity on her before crouching down and covering her head.

Time slowed down as Liberty felt the crunch and buckling of the steel frame of the helicopter. Glass shattered and floated through the air, slashing at her leather encased arms; it tangled in her hair and burrowed into her pockets. She felt her body scream in protest as it absorbed the impact of the crash and slammed into the wall in front of her.

Seconds later it was over and Liberty gingerly pulled herself from the wreckage. She bit her lip as she gingerly felt along her upper left shoulder joint. Positioning her hand over the joint, Liberty took a deep calming breath and twisted her hand abruptly, snapping her shoulder into place. She moaned in pain, but stilled when she caught the sly sound of furtive footsteps moving through the shadows toward her. Liberty slowly rotated her arm as she crept across the forest floor toward the city. She ducked behind a tree as a lone shadow moved stealthily past her toward the wreckage. Unwilling to engage the enemy this close to the wreckage she pulled herself up into the tree and waited until the specter moved away.

Liberty took a moment to gain her bearings before leaping from branch to branch, tree to tree, toward the dim city lights. She paused when she saw or heard the presence of others, and moved on when they passed her by. She dropped silently to the ground about 30 feet from the city limits and studied her appearance. She quickly straightened her functional clothes. She carefully brushed glass from her jeans, and straightened the leather jacket. The leather would keep her injuries from showing. Running her hands over her face she straightened her hair, and wiped away a stray streak of blood. She started to move toward the city checkpoint when she heard the click.

Liberty turned and dove to the side, ignoring her protesting body, as she pulled a gun from its shoulder holster. She trained the gun on her assailant even as she rolled to her feet. Her assailant seemed to freeze for a split second before moving to match her wary circling of her,  
"Give it up, there is no way you are going to make it to the city," his voice sent ice crawling through her veins.

"Who's going to stop me?" she snarled quietly, circling him, but moving backwards.

The dark form stopped moving,  
"You are being surrounded now, make it easy on yourself and surrender. You can't beat them all," the voice said reasonably, his words tinged with an emotion she couldn't identify.

Refusing to give in to the phantom presence that had shadowed her entire life she practically growled out her response,  
"You may be content to be someone's bitch, but I am not."

Liberty tensed and whirled around a split second too late, and her already bruised body crumpled to the ground, blood trickling from a small cut next to the newly forming bruise on the temple.  
"Were you planning to talk her to death, Brother White?" Thula's disdainful voice drifted through the mist, as she materialized over the fallen woman.

Ames White straightened from replacing his gun in its holster,  
"It proved a useful distraction. Secure her and let's move out before local law enforcement arrives."

Thula narrowed her eyes at him momentarily, but said nothing as she hefted the unconscious women and followed the government agent from the forest.


	4. Hidden in Plain Sight

"Is this going to work?" Ames White inquired of the two medical technicians in front of him, his skepticism thinly veiled.

"It always has in the past, Mr. White," one technician answered double-checking the chemical levels being injected into the patient.

"Is there a reason you are observing this procedure, Agent White?" the other technician questioned checking the patient's pulse as the IV began trickling the yellowish fluid into her arm. Her head twitched in her chemical induced sleep.

"Curiosity," he replied absently watching the patient mumble something before she slipped deeper under the influence of the drugs.

~*~

She fought though the haze in her mind and lifted her heavy lids, blinking into the bright sun. She blinked again, owlishly, trying to focus on her surroundings. She was alone in a clean, bright room. There was a glass of water on the bedside table, and an IV in her arm. She studied the IV in consternation trying to remember why she was there, but her mind was filled with a thick fog that she couldn't penetrate.

"Darling, you're awake!" A voice said from the doorway, startling her and causing her head to swim from nausea, "Come, Shawn, you're mother is awake."

"Mommy!"

She looked over to see an older man ushering a golden- haired cherub into the room. The child launched himself toward her bed,

"Mommy! You're awake. Granddad said you would wake up, and you did!" he babbled excitedly before throwing his arms around her. She hugged the child back automatically, feeling the inexplicable need to cry, as well as the pull of several shallow scratches on her back.

The older man laid an affectionate hand on her shoulder,

"I am glad that you are back, my dear."

"What... what happened?" she asked while the child played with the blanket on her lap.

A shadow seemed to flit across the room, but the older man just smiled,

"We will talk about it later. We don't want to tire you, child."

He easily picked up the boy who smiled brightly and waved,

"Goodbye, Mommy! Get better soon!"

She smiled back accordingly, and waved at the child, wincing at pain ghosting up her shoulder. She lowered her arm slowly, watching them leave the room. The man paused in the doorway and looked back, smiling affectionately,

"I am very glad that you've come home, Lexi."

She smiled because it was expected, but began to frown as the door closed behind the man.

_Lexi? Her name was Lexi?_

She gazed at the far wall trying to force her mind to remember, but when she tried pain splintered through her mind, strong enough to make her gasp. A nurse bustled in and fussed about her bedside,

"Oh, you poor dear. I have just the thing to cure what ails you." she said brightly, her voice just a little too bright.

She looked at the needle being placed into her IV,

"What is that?" she asked sharply, her mind buzzing with suspicion.

The nurse smiled, a brittle smile,

"Just a little something to help with your headache, Libby dear."

Blue eyes snapped to the nurse's face,

"What did you call me?" she whispered, the fog beginning to fade at the edges of her memory.

The nurse studied her eyes and slipped something under her hand,

"You're going to be just fine dear," she said her smile real for the first time since she entered the room. She patted her hand, and hurried out the door.

She stared at the thin plastic object under her hand, and without understanding why she worked the small door key into the elastic band of her underwear, and laid back into the pillows drifting hazily. She sighed as her eyes closed of their own volition and she felt her consciousness beginning float. Semi- familiar images flashed through her mind...

_There were small children, a boy and girl, laughing as they skipped a gym class and climbed the wall of their school. The same boy and girl hid in an alcove and eavesdropped on a meeting, and narrowly avoided getting caught by slipping down a secret path. Then, the boy was bleeding while the girl stood protectively in front of him blocking the view of him from several familiar adults…_

_Familiar?_

_Lexi... Libby…_

_The images changed to a dark damp cell with blood splattered against the walls. She frantically searched the cell for the dark form of… someone, who needed her. She roused the battered boy and gave him the food stolen from the kitchen. Blue eyes looked into blue eyes and he begged her to tell his father._

_"You have to tell, Dad, he will make this stop."_

_She felt the helpless tears creep down her cheeks,_

_"He isn't here… He is gone!"_

_She saw the shock freeze his expression and she saw something flicker through the back of his eyes,_

_"They were right, then."_

_"No! You're dad will be back for you! He promised!" she protested._

_The boy's frown deepened as he pushed himself out of her arms,_

_"Go away Lexi, you shouldn't be here. They will hurt you if they find you."_

_She scowled,_

_"It doesn't matter, Ames," she snapped, "Remember what your father said?"_

_His eyes flashed,_

_"My father lied, Lexi, go home!"_

_Both teens eyes' turned toward the doorway as light suddenly filled the doorway illuminating the two adults standing there,_

_"Well what have we here?" a female voice purred from the doorway._

_The room stayed the same, but now it was the girl, Lexi, that was in a cell alone, tied to a chair, bruised and bleeding._

_"Emotion is weakness!" a woman shouted slapping the Lexi across her bruised face._

_"Your sole purpose is to continue the line." A man growled behind her, yanking her hair until her eyes met his,"Understood?"_

_Lexi drew in a shallow breath,_

_"Could you repeat the question?"_

_The man threw her head forward, knocking her from the chair. He came around to in front of the chair and grabbed her shoulder, digging his fingers into the open cut there. Lexi tried to muffle the moan, but the Familiar male holding her leaned down and whispered in her ear,_

_"Pain isn't all in the mind, and you are about to go through a crash course on that fact, just to make sure you understand." He sneered before straightening and dragging Lexi by her hair out the open door, being held open by the female interrogator. _

_She was thrown into another cell with what looked like a padded examination table, with restraints. She saw two guards standing by the wall before she was dragged up by her hair and toward the table. One of the guards began to remove her clothing. She managed to punch the male taking her clothing only to have him be replaced by another. She lashed out with a foot at a male approaching her from the front and scored a direct kick to the groin; the Familiar went down with a groan._

_The male holding her arms switched to put her in a choke hold. She scrapped and dug at his arms to try and release herself, but it was no use. She was dimly aware of a struggle in the next cell while the edges of her vision grew dark. The hold on her loosened enough for two men to restrain her on a table. She struggled, and twisted but she was trapped and held in place. She swore at her captors,_

_"My father will kill you when he finds out!"_

_One of the Familiars leaned down to whisper in her ear,_

_"Who do you think sent us to find you?"_

_She froze, a sudden fear blossoming in the pit of her stomach. The Familiar smiled a twisted little smile and ran his tongue up the side of her face,_

_"You have had a little too much freedom, Alexis, but now you belong to me."_

_He stepped away from her head and moved down the table unhooking his belt and pulling it out. The first hit lashed across the bottom of her feet, catching her by surprise and causing her to jump._

_"I belong to no one."_

_The next hit landed across her thighs. She bit her lip to keep from crying out._

_"Oh, little princess, you will learn your place. You serve no purpose but to continue your line."_

_She spat at him,_

_"Go to hell, Jameson!"_

_He laughed and dismissed the two Familiar guards from the room,_

_"We're already there, Lexi," he purred unbuttoning his shirt, and running a hand up her neck, "And your place is under me."_

_She nearly gagged in disgust,_

_"Get your hands off of me!" she snapped wrenching her head away from him._

_He roughly yanked her hair until she was facing him,_

_"It is about time that you fulfilled your duties and produced a child. Don't worry, it will be enjoyable. At least for me." he sneered removing the last of his clothing._

_She turned her head away so that he wouldn't see the moisture gathering in her eyes. Jameson forced her chin up to look at him,_

_"Scream as loud as you want, no one will here you down here."_


	5. Dreaming of You

Ames studied the increased brain activity with growing discomfort,

"What is going on?" he snapped.

One technician began tapping out commands on the keyboard, while the other studied the read-out in consternation,

"Up the intake by 3 grams," he commanded.

"What is happening?" Ames snapped out, glancing through the glass as the patient tossed her head again.

"Something is blocking the effectiveness of the Haldol and Ativan."

"There was a nurse who was scheduled to give her a pain killer," the other technician interrupted checking surveillance tapes.

Ames growled in frustration and grabbed a technician by the collar,

"What is going on?"

The technician struggled to remain calm,

"We are losing the patient. She is dreaming, or more accurately she is remembering."

Ames scowled,

"_What_ is she remembering?"

The technician tried to shrug of Ames' grip, but was unable to,

"I can't say for certain, but due to the wave activity, it isn't anything good."

Ames released the technician and studied the woman through the glass,

"What will she remember when she wakes up?"

The technician resumed his position at the read-out screen before answering,

"We won't know for certain until she wakes up."

Ames pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number,

"Let me know when she wakes up," he demanded before turning and speaking urgently into the phone.

She woke up slowly, and kept her eyes closed. She remembered things she was certain she was not supposed to remember. She remembered changing her name from Alexis to Liberty, and she remembered why she had done it. Her mind whirled as she assimilated the dream memories with what her visitor had said and done. They were taking a different approach to gain her cooperation this time. The little boy had looked just like… Liberty was tempted to float in the diminishing drug-induced haze and remember the real Sean, but he was gone; and the longer that she lay there, the more she was certain that there was not much time before the technicians would report her increased brain activity, and that meant serious trouble.

The first thing that had to go was the IV. Liberty was certain now that they were drugging her, probably with antipsychotics. The nurse must have given her something to block her body's absorption of the drugs. She pretended to shift in her sleep, and started to slide the needle out of her arm. As soon as it was out, Liberty slowly opened her eyes to study the layout of the room and all possible exits. It was going to take some skill, and apparently an electronic door key to get her out and Liberty needed to get out.

"Agent White?"

"Yes?"

"She is awake."

Liberty had just about mapped out the escape, when her visitor returned,

"Awake already, Lexi?" he inquired entering the room slowly.

She remained calm and ignored the combination of fear, revulsion, and bitterness that coursed through her at the sound of his voice this time. She gave a small smile,

"Couldn't sleep, side effects of the drugs I guess."

The man smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes,

"That would be difficult for them to do, as you have removed your IV."

Her smile faded slowly. Eldrin Coopers sighed in mild disgust at his youngest child,

"Don't make this difficult, Alexis."

She sighed, recognizing the opening line of an old argument, choosing a different response,

"That isn't my name anymore."

"Don't be ridiculous, Alexis. You cannot change your name anymore than you can change your destiny."

Liberty frowned,

"Destiny? To what, bear children and do whatever you tell me to do, _Father_?"

Eldrin's expression became stony,

"It is an honor to continue the line, and your duty. Your mother understood this; I do not understand your continued opposition."

Liberty rolled her eyes,

"You never could. I should just give up any plans I had and just sleep with whomever you point out, and have many children."

"You could have a choice, if only you would cooperate." Eldrin snapped.

"And then what, Father?" she snapped. "You take any children that I might have away so that you can raise them to rule the world? I don't think so. It is my choice."

Eldrin turned on his heel and headed toward the door,

"That is what you have always failed to understand, there is no choice. This is what you were conceived for, and you will provide me with your offspring."

Liberty threw the sheets off and stood up,

"When Hell freezes over!" she snapped.

Eldrin motioned the guards into the room,

"Try not to injure her in a way that would prevent the conception and carrying of children."

Ames watched the events unfold without comment until the guards entered the room. He studied the layout of the room, and paused in indecision for the first time since he was a teenager. If he said nothing, Alexi… Liberty would escape. She would be free of her father, and he would be free of the un-nerving feelings and memories that she evoked in him. The desire to further the Familiar cause warred with the desire to be rid of the most vivid and painful connection to his past.

Ames turned from the glass and walked through the doorway of the observation room. He pulled out his cell phone,

"Initiate standard lockdown procedures for Sector 3, and send a containment team to surround the building."

He pocketed his phone and passed Eldrin Coopers in the hallway on his way to the infirmary room,

"Sir," Ames said respectfully, nodding to the Conclave member.

"White, well done, as usual." Eldrin said acknowledging Ames as he continued down the hall.

Ames rounded the corner and entered the room in time to see Liberty drop one of the guards with a swift jab to the neck. He calmly walked into the room and closed the door turning to watch dispassionately as Liberty dispatched the other two guards in short order. She glanced at him before backing to the side of the window to study the ground below. Liberty swore softly as she watched the gates close, and uniformed security and orderlies surround the building. She turned to glare at White.

"You could have let me go."

White leaned casually against the door frame and glanced at his watch,

"It wasn't my decision to make."

Liberty's glare faded, and she sighed softly as memories crowded their way back into her head,

"Do you ever…"

"No."

"Why?"

"There is no reason. We were children, it isn't worth remembering."

Liberty half listened with despondency, straining to hear the booted footsteps of the team coming to remove her,

"You know where they are taking me?"

Ames shrugged with a nonchalance that he did not feel,

"It isn't any of my concern."

Liberty glanced out the window again calculating her chances and odds.

"You won't make it." his calm voice interrupted her planning.

She looked him in the eye,

"Yes, I will."

Ames frowned and shook his head,

"Why do you fight the inevitable?"

Liberty stared at him,

"I refuse to be used."

Ames shook his head,

"It is an honor."

For the first time in a long time, Liberty felt the burning of tears behind her eyes, but refused to give in. She swallowed hard,

"I loved you once, did I ever tell you? My father used that… and you; and there is nothing honorable about using children"

Ames stared at her in shock, by the time he realized her intent Liberty had smashed glass and was out the window. She scrambled along the side of the building reaching for handholds.

"Alexis!" Ames' voice cracked as he shouted through the shattered window.

Liberty clutched at her handholds, for once grateful for the standing "No Kill" order as she heard the guards swearing below her, trying to figure out a way to get her without causing injury.

Ames charged out the door and headed for the roof. He barked an order and two orderlies followed him to the roof. When they got there he scanned the roof and listened for the noise that indicated where Liberty was climbing the building. He turned and faced the two stony men,

"When she comes over the side, she is going to be expecting us. I will distract her, when I do she needs to be contained. Do _not_ break any bones."

The two men nodded wordlessly, and moved into flanking positions on either side of White. He stood calmly and pulled his weapon, waiting for Liberty to lever herself over the side of the roof. He didn't wait long before she gracefully slid over the side of the building. She stood slowly and eyed him contemptuously,

"Oh please," she snapped rolling her eyes, "You can't shoot me. They still need me."

Ames didn't move or respond. Liberty realized that all he had to do was keep her distracted until another team got to the roof. She was tired and the drugs were still making her sluggish. She couldn't take on a whole team on her own, at least not without a gun. Noticing an orderly inching within striking distance, she whirled to meet the attack and ducked under an attack that would have knocked her unconscious and nailed her assailant in the solar plexus. Liberty didn't wait to watch; she turned gathered her strength and thrust her hands out in the direction of the second orderly.

The air seemed to pulse and the orderly flew backward mid-leap. Liberty turned to block Ames' attack, and staggered; the effort of climbing, fighting, and defending against the last attack catching up with her. Liberty tried to move back, but it was too late. Ames side stepped her pitiful attempt at a block and moved in close behind her, wrapping his arms around her neck. She tried to throw him over, but he leaned back and increased his hold relentlessly cutting off her air.

Liberty clawed against his implacable hold, her vision graying at the edges,

"Ames…" she gasped with her last bit of air.

Ames held until she went limp, and counted a few more seconds before slowly releasing her. He lowered her gently to the ground and waited for the containment team to arrive. Ames watched her in consternation trying to figure out what was bothering him. He hadn't killed her, hadn't even really hurt her. For God's sake he hadn't felt like this when he'd strangled his own wife. Ames straightened and turned in disgust as the containment team finally arrived.


End file.
